


Ritual sâtanico para solteiros

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Casal Da Nação, Fluffy, M/M, Menção!chanchen, N Recomendo Rituais, Sebaek - Freeform, Todo Mundo Morre Solteiro, Uma Vela Solitária, Viva Porém Morta, otp, tentativa de comédia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Na tentativa de acabar com a má sorte que Sehun tinha em seus relacionamentos amorosos, seus amigos decidem que um ritual é a melhor forma de resolver a situação. Sehun só não esperava que sua casa se tornasse o templo para um ritual satânico e que o bombeiro mais bonito do mundo viesse salvá-lo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ritual sâtanico para solteiros

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic é de um plot antigo da @oohsebaek_ lá no tt e que estou respostando aqui  
> o plot é sobre Sehun fazer um ritual ao queimar os pertences de ex-namorados e então isso não dar muito certo e o Baekhyun ser o famoso bombeiro, baseado em um episódio de Friends (S01 EP14).  
> aliás, ju, obrigada por me dar esse plot. Você só tem plots incríveis e eu queria poder escrever todos eles pra sempre TT  
> tentei fazer um pouco comédia, mas claramente desaprendi disso  
> de qualquer forma, espero que quem vier ler possa se divertir um pouquinho e se identificar também (mas não recomendo fazer ritual, tá? vamo morrer solteiro mesmo)
> 
> Agradeço de coração a qualquer @ que vier ler ou favoritar ♥

  
  


Ingredientes para o ritual:

_\- Noite de lua cheia._

_\- 13 velas._

_\- Objetos de relacionamentos passados (caso não tiver, use objetos de paixões que nunca deram certo na sua vida, o que deve ter bastante)._

_\- Pedaços de papel com as letras do alfabeto escritas à mão._

_\- Uma pira de fogo._

_\- Pétalas de rosas para o banho._

*

Ninguém quer morrer sozinho.

E Sehun era mais uma dessas pessoas que não queria chegar ao fim da vida sem ninguém do lado e na companhia do seu cachorro gorducho e da sua vasta coleção de minicactos. Não tinha assistido aqueles milhões de filmes e séries cheios de romance porque não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer (não tinha mesmo coisa melhor pra fazer quando era solitário); por mais que não parecesse, por mais que tivesse aquela cara de _bad boy_ , principalmente quando estava faminto e querendo ir pra casa depois de passar o dia todo em pé no trabalho, era um digno _soft boy_ que tinha um coração mole ao ponto de derreter por idiotice nenhuma dentro do seu peito.

Além do mais, era errado querer ter um namoradinho pra chamar de seu pelo resto da vida? Não era. Mas a julgar pelo tanto de má sorte que perseguia Sehun em todos os seus relacionamentos, parecia que ia ser uma dessas pessoas que morreria sozinho na companhia do seu cachorro gorducho e sua vasta coleção de minicactos.

— Eu vou matar esse filho da puta e vai ser agora mesmo — Chanyeol decretou em um tom de voz que assustaria qualquer pessoa. Ele, inclusive, se levantou no sofá num rompante, a cara fechada, e exibiu seu tamanho de garoto imenso com aquela altura e aqueles braços de um viciado em academia.

— Você não vai matar ninguém, grandalhão. Senta aí — Jongdae mandou calmo, seus olhos se fixando no rosto de Chanyeol em uma ordem muda para que ele voltasse ao seu lugar no sofá e aquietasse os ânimos dos seus punhos cerrados. — Porque se alguém vai matar esse filho da puta, esse alguém sou _eu_. Quem ele pensa que é pra fazer isso com o meu amigo? — O loiro fitou Sehun sentado ao seu lado, o menino mais novo todo murcho e de olhos marejados. Jongdae sentiu que poderia matar qualquer ser humano por quebrar o coração do seu melhor amigo. — Esse ridículo não merece o ar que respira e nem de ver a luz do sol amanhã. 

— Eu te ajudo nisso sem problema algum — Chanyeol se ofereceu prestativo.

— Bom, você tem dois braços fortes e provavelmente vou precisar de alguém pra cavar um buraco bem fundo pra esse canalha de quinta — declarou. — E de seus conhecimentos como advogado, claro.

— Eu não sou nenhuma Annalise Keating — fez questão de lembrar. — Nem sou advogado.

— Mas trabalha num escritório de advocacia e assistiu a cinco temporadas da How to Get Away whit Murder, então deve servir pra alguma coisa quando eu for pra julgamento por homicídio.

Sehun gemeu alto, empurrando para trás os cabelos que caíam em seu rosto.

— Ninguém vai matar ninguém, ok? — pediu aos amigos. — Nem rolou muita coisa pra eu ficar magoado ou me importar, vida que segue.

Chanyeol arregalou seus olhos pronto para começar o falatório, porque Sehun estava saindo com esse cara fazia meses para dizer que não havia rolado nada ou que não ficaria magoado pelo término. Eles até tinham comprado um pacote de viagens para o fim do ano, algo bem romântico e que encheu Sehun de expectativa na possibilidade de oficializarem a relação em algo sério e com nome. No entanto, o canalha de quinta decidiu que não queria mais brincar de namoradinho-que-não-é-namoradinho-oficial com Sehun e achou melhor terminar. E terminar por telefone, sem a decência de olhos nos olhos e com a chance de Sehun estar segurando uma faca mirada no seu coração. 

Jongdae, entretanto, mais calmo e sensato, conhecendo Sehun há tantos anos que não sabia nem fazer as contas direito, tomou a frente, levantando-se e pegando as chaves do carro.

— Você quer pizza ou lanche?

Afundado no sofá ao lado, o cabelo úmido pelo banho e o blusão dois números a mais do seu tamanho de gente já muito grande, Sehun deu de ombros, o que significava que Jongdae poderia trazer as duas opções e que nenhuma delas se tornaria um desperdício dentro da sua barriga.

— Pode trazer sorvete também? — perguntou baixinho, fungando o nariz.

— De todos os sabores que você quiser. — E olhando pra Chanyeol, sorriu. — Cuida dele até eu voltar.

Sehun assistiu o jeito como Chanyeol sorriu acanhado para Jongdae e como este devolveu o sorrisinho de lado junto de uma piscadela.

— Se beijem logo, pelo amor de Deus. Posso sair se quiserem privacidade — resmungou fingindo irritação com os amigos.

Enquanto assistia Jongdae deixar um selinho de despedida na boca de Chanyeol, este todo corado e claramente querendo mais beijos, Sehun se perguntava quando é que encontraria alguém que o deixaria como Jongdae deixava Chanyeol, todo virado de cabeça para baixo e com os pensamentos fora do plano terrestre. Então, devagar, todos os seus antigos relacionamentos passavam diante de seus olhos e Sehun perdia qualquer esperança de namorar uma pessoa, porque a resposta era muito óbvia.

Não seria amado por ninguém.

Ia morrer sozinho.

*

Instruções: _Quando estiver dentro do círculo de 13 velas, apenas diga o nome da deusa, de mais ninguém._

*

Devia ser uma maldição.

Talvez algum antepassado tenha cuspido na cruz ou sido um grande filho da puta enquanto vivo para que Sehun estivesse sendo punido por causa dos seus pecados hediondos. Ou Sehun só estivesse recebendo sua parte do karma porque a pessoa responsável para a divisão de coisas boas ou ruins tivesse dado um foda-se e ligado o botão de meter sem dó. Na dúvida, tinha saído para ir ao banheiro e nunca mais voltado para organizar a bagunça de desgraças que seu sumiço havia rendido à vida de Oh Sehun. 

Mas o rapaz não se importava com o fato de que havia muitas coisas ruins na sua vida – como nunca ter conseguido ser presidente do país, como seu ensino médio ter sido horrível, como a sua época de universidade ser ainda pior e não acrescentar nada de bom para além de paranoias, estresse e a dívida do empréstimo estudantil que precisava pagar até o fim dos seus dias; como havia se iludido pensando que tudo melhoraria quando estivesse morando sozinho; como o lugar que morava era antigo, ruim e barato e as portas nunca abriam ou fechavam quando precisava; como seu emprego era horrível e Sehun tinha medo de sair e não conseguir mais nada e morrer de fome sem a droga do salário sofrido... Nada disso o incomodava ou o deixava irritado tanto quanto o fato de que, poxa, ninguém o amava de volta.

Tirando seus pais, porque pais são obrigados a amar os filhos que colocaram no mundo sem pedir permissão, nenhuma pessoa correspondia aos sentimentos de Sehun, fosse cunho sexual ou romântico mesmo, do tipo cafuné na cabeça e beijos preguiçosos.

Sehun já tinha enfiado na cabeça que só o seu amor por si próprio deveria bastar. Fez mantra. Respostou imagens no Instagram sobre amar a si mesmo sem a necessidade de alguém, espalhou essa boa-nova aos amigos e viveu por um período que o seu corpo era seu templo, o que durou um total de longos meses em agonia. Agonia porque estava mentindo.

Queria ser a versão masculina de uma Julia Roberts em todos os seus filmes, carambola. Era tão errado querer ser amado? Porque Sehun não conseguia entender a razão de ser uma versão fracassada de todos os personagens secundários de filmes e séries que terminavam sozinhos (às vezes mortos).

Se a sua vida já era medíocre, o seu coração, por contrapeso, não deveria ser também.

Mas desde que se lembrava, gostar de alguém nunca foi um sinônimo bom. Quando gostava de um fulano, esse fulano estava apaixonado por um colega ou amigo muito próximo. Quando se apaixonava por alguém, essa pessoa era comprometida. Quando tinha interesse em um carinha, esse carinha não correspondia o interesse por _enê_ motivos. Se começava a sair com beltrano, beltrano arrumava uma desculpa para não ter um segundo encontro — _o problema não é você, sou eu..._ Se tinha um crush em alguém, provavelmente significava mais um fora gratuito. Porque crush é crush, inalcançável, distante, impossível, não a carta branca para “ _logo você vai ser o futuro amor da minha vida_ ”. Funcionava pra todo mundo, menos para Sehun.

Enquanto cortava a cebola em pequenos cubinhos quase inexistentes, os olhos ardendo no processo, tentava não ligar para o fato de que, até dias atrás, estava todo animado conversando com um cara. Estavam flertando e aquilo era tão bom! No entanto, quando Sehun deixou claro que não queria só o flerte, o rapaz sumiu do mapa. Parou de responder. Deixou no vácuo. Escafedeu-se da terra (Sehun torceu para que tivesse ido ao colo do capeta). A pior parte era que Sehun tivera uma paixonite por ele quando estudaram juntos no fundamental e pelo restante de toda a sua temporada escolar. Parecia que ia dar certo dessa vez, que seria coisa de filme. Imaginou reencontrar sua primeira paixão do fundamental e do ensino médio e então namorar? Depois casar? Parecia surreal. Na verdade, foi ilusão demais. Sehun se odiava por aquilo.

Por que ficava criando zilhões e zilhões de cenários na sua cabeça onde tinha um final feliz quando sabia que nunca teria?

Era horrível a sensação de levar fora atrás de fora, de nunca ser o bastante para alguém, de nunca ser uma pessoa para alguém gostar e querer ficar por perto.

Sehun sentia-se amaldiçoado no amor.

— Tá tudo bem contigo? — Sehun saiu da sua bolha particular e percebeu que o cozinheiro-chefe do restaurante onde trabalhava o olhava torto, provavelmente porque estava se esbaldando de chorar enquanto cortava cebolas.

— Cebolas — disse com a voz embargada, os olhos embaçados de lágrimas.

O cozinheiro o encarou como se fosse dizer para que se segurasse antes de derrubar ranho na tábua repleta de cubinhos perfeitos, mas deu as costas em silêncio, deixando Sehun com a sua tarefa.

Por isso, quando Chanyeol mandou aquela mensagem de texto a respeito de um momento epifânico disfarçado de muita cachaça na cabeça que, su-pos-ta-men-te resolveria tudo, o Oh, também com alguns goles de cachaça na cabeça, pensou: “ _por que não? Pior do que já está não vai ficar_ ”, suprimindo o último pensamento de consciência saudável que passou ao lado de “ _cara, pode ficar muito pior, sim. Você sabe que pode, é a sua vida no final das contas_ ”.

**Chanyeol:** yo tive uma ideiau qeu vio resolvr tido

**Sehun:** quê?

**Jongdae:** ele teve uma ideia que vai resolver tudo. E eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que todas as suas ideias fizeram exatamente o oposto, Chanyeol

**Sehun:** vc tá mto bêbado, meu deus kkkkkkk

**Chanyeol:** naum

**Jongdae:** óbvio

**Chanyeol:** shhhhh

**Jongdae:** você só tem ideias quando tá com pinga na cabeça

**Sehun:** ruins

**Jongdae:** demais

**Chanyeol:** shhhhhh, Dae. Vcê concrdo com iso mais cudo.

**Sehun:** contaaa

**Jongdae:** meu deus, você também tá bêbado, sehun?

**Sehun:** Chanyeol trouxe!

**Jongdae:** estão juntos escrevendo mensagem no grupo?

**Sehun:** Chanyeol tá morto no sofá e eu no banheiro

**Chanyeol:** tamo jnto

**Chanyeol:** vamo faze um rital

**Chanyeol:** rtual

**Chanyeol:** ratual

**Chanyeol:** tiral

**Jongdae:** ritual?

**Chanyeol:** É

**Jongdae:** Harry Potter acabou em 2007, Chanyeol. E só concordei com isso porque nem prestei a atenção nas palavras que saíam da sua boca e sim no quanto eu queria beijar ela.

**Sehun:** ritual pra quê?

**Chanyeol:** ritual

**Chanyeol:** pra su vida amo rosa

**Sehun:** sim, eu sei que vc ama rosa, sua cueca é

**Chanyeol:** AMOROSAa

**Chanyeol:** Harry Potter it awalys

**Chanyeol:** is

**Chanyeol:** awalways

**Jongdae:** meu deus, quanto é que vocês beberam?

**Chanyeol:** asssim ó

**Sehun:** suahsuahsuahsu assim mesmo

**Chanyeol:** vamo?

**Sehun:** pra onde?

**Chanyeol:** ritual

**Sehun:** acha que resolve?

**Jongdae:** obviamente que não, mas não vejo razão pra não tentar, MAS QUANDO ESTIVEREM SÓBRIOS

**Jongdae:** nada de ritual hoje, ok?

**Chanyeol:** ko

**Sehun:** ok

**Sehun:** não vai piorar, né?

**Chanyeol:** nooo

**Jongdae:** deus queira que não

E Sehun descobriria que, sim, podia ficar muito, muito pior.

*

Importante: _siga todas as instruções_. _Não improvise_.

*

Sexta-feira era o dia perfeito para um ritual. Ficava triplamente melhor se fosse uma sexta-feira à noite que, coincidentemente, caía no dia 13 daquele mês e tinha uma lua cheia no céu.

De qualquer forma, o apartamento antigo de Sehun já se encontrava no ritmo de um momento quase macabro. As luzes ainda estavam acesas, mas não era difícil de se imaginar o cenário quando fossem apagadas; a sala pequena de pouco móveis ganharia uma iluminação especial com aquele círculo de velas retas que Chanyeol havia colocado no centro do cômodo. Se uma pessoa decente entrasse e olhasse, diria que aquilo era a representação perfeita para a invocação de um espírito maligno ou uma sessão espírita para falar com os mortos ou qualquer coisa que tivesse algo de bruxaria e de muito mau no meio.

— Quem nós vamos invocar mesmo? Só pra me familiarizar com a entidade e já preparar minha alma pra oferenda no caso de tudo der muito errado em algum momento dessa ideia de jerico — Jongdae indagou, tendo na mão o isqueiro que ajudaria a acender as velas.

— A gente não vai invocar ninguém! — Chanyeol respondeu da cozinha pequena de Sehun. — Só pedir pela bênção da deusa na vida de Sehun e acabar com esse azar.

— Uma deusa? — Jongdae disse naquele tom sarcástico.

— A deusa do amor, sabe? — Chanyeol falou de forma adorável. — É um ritual de libertação.

— Libertação de Lúcifer, só pode. Porque não sei o que mais se faz na noite de uma sexta-feira treze além de mexer com coisa que não deve.

Com uma tesoura na mão e um pedaço de papel cor de rosa formando um coração na outra, Chanyeol veio da cozinha em direção de Jongdae.

— Deixa de ser bobo — começou. — O fato de ser dia treze não importa muito — disse, ouvindo um “ _é mesmo?_ ” de Jongdae —, nem uma sexta-feira.

— Com lua cheia — o outro observou.

— A lua cheia é um ingrediente importante no ritual — Chanyeol falou. — Mas por um bom motivo.

Jongdae balançou a cabeça.

— É, igualzinho a essas velas pretas. — Seus olhos vagaram para o círculo de velas negras no centro da sala.

O maior mordeu o lábio.

— É as que sobraram da festinha de Halloween que a gente fez ano passado, lembra? E como não deu tempo de comprar outras no mercado, pensei que não seria má ideia usar — justificou.

— Não é uma má ideia, querido, é uma péssima.

— O ritual não especifica cor — Chanyeol disse naquele tom que usava durante o trabalho, o tom de um advogado, embora não fosse um; era apenas um auxiliar de escritório que provavelmente sabia mais que todo mundo. — Então pode ser qualquer uma.

Jongdae negou com a cabeça, ainda cético.

— Só falta o altar sagrado para o sacríficio de uma virgem — o Kim acrescentou. — Se bem que esse carpete do chão de Sehun deve ser da época de Jesus e seus doze apóstolo, então é sagrado o bastante — apontou. — Quem aqui vai se oferecer pra sangrar para a sua deusa do amor?

— Ninguém aqui é virgem, Jongdae. 

Jongdae arqueou uma sobrancelha e Chanyeol desviou o olhar envergonhado, focando sua atenção no pedaço de papel que terminava de cortar em formato de um coração, uma letra do alfabeto feita com caneta no centro da folha colorida.

Não que Chanyeol fosse virgem, muito pelo contrário, mas não tinha ido muito além com Jongdae, mesmo que o conhecesse por um par de anos e que se sentisse confortável com ele. O caso de Chanyeol era parecido com o de Sehun ao gostar das pessoas e não ser correspondido. Ele queria que fosse diferente com Jongdae, que durasse muito, que fosse pra toda vida. Então tinha receio de abrir as pernas para o cara que sentia amar e este ir embora — ainda que no fundo soubesse que Kim Jongdae não era esse tipo de cara e que nunca seria. Chanyeol, no entanto, era humano e sentia medo. Tinha aquela pontada de insegurança, uma insegurança que, aos poucos, Jongdae ia fazendo sumir. Não se importava de esperar uma vida toda por Chanyeol.

— Tudo isso me parece um enredo de um filme de terror, Chanyeol. Meninos inventam de fazer ritual pra falar com uma deusa do amor e a coisa termina numa cena de um episódio do CSI — Jongdae comentou. — Você não pode discordar.

Chanyeol não podia mesmo. Ele era o supersticioso da relação. Era ele quem acreditava em coisinhas bobas como sinais, números, destino e que achava que Harry Potter era real, ao menos quanto ao fato de existir bruxos por aí. Mas quando marcou de fazer o ritual com Sehun, sequer tinha reparado naquilo. E, naquele instante, começou a pensar se, de fato, era uma boa ideia fazer um ritual numa sexta-feira treze para pedir as bênçãos de uma deusa do amor. Era o dia em que mais coisas ruins aconteciam e a intenção de falar com uma entidade do bem podia terminar com um papo com o dono do nono círculo do inferno.

— Vendo minha alma se alguma coisa der errado, fica tranquilo — Jongdae disse numa voz mansa, aproximando-se do namorado para empurrar seu cabelo para trás e beijar sua testa.

— Eu já disse que te amo?

Sehun chegou na sala a tempo de interromper o beijo dos seus amigos, revirando os olhos para a cena. Nas mãos, carregava um saco repleto de coisas dos seus relacionamentos passados. Uma blusa, uma foto, um presente do dia dos namorados, um cartão, uma rosa velha e murcha, um livro com um recadinho na capa, o carregador que foi esquecido na sua casa, o recibo de uma ida ao cinema, uma escova de dentes, uma camisinha, um CD repleto de músicas melosas e românticas ... Era tanta tranqueira que Sehun se surpreendeu por guardar aquilo por tanto tempo, acumulando mais e mais porcarias na sua casa — e dentro do seu coração.

— Quanta energia ruim — Chanyeol disse com os olhos no saco, chamando Jongdae e Sehun para o centro da sala, para que se sentassem dentro do círculo de velas que o Kim começou a acender. — Isso deve ser a fonte de tudo.

— Fonte de quê? — Sehun perguntou.

— É o básico — falou ao amigo. — Energia ruim atrai energia ruim e tem muitos sentimentos guardados aí.

— Sentimentos não são bons?

— Se eles são de memórias felizes, sim — argumentou. — Se são sentimentos de coração partido e que estão te fazendo mal, não muito.

Chanyeol sabia bem a história por trás de cada item dentro do saco. Sabia, inclusive, que Sehun havia sofrido um bocado por cada dono daquela bagunça.

— Então vamos queimar tudo isso — Sehun decretou determinado.

Mas a determinação durou pouco, porque aquilo era um mar de lembranças e mexer naquilo era como tomar um banho gratuito de uma onda salgada de memórias. Em algum ponto do ritual, algo como “ _o desprendimento_ ”, que consistia em enfiar aquela porcariada toda dentro de uma caixa pra queimar, Sehun ficou emotivo e isso trouxe o aperto característico entalado na garganta e os olhos ardendo. Quando reparou, estava chorando que nem um bebê.

Foi então que Jongdae não teve outra escolha a não ser declarar:

— Precisamos beber.

Afinal, quando você já está triste e na fossa, ingerir um pouco de álcool é sempre a melhor solução do que se debulhar em lágrimas até não sobrar mais água no corpo e você se sentir muito melhor depois de se tornar um deserto seco e idiota por chorar por algo que, no início, parece o fim do mundo.

No entanto, as latinhas de cerveja se espalhavam pelo chão da sala de Oh Sehun, este que também estava largado às traças com a cabeça cheia da bebida, o corpo anestesiado pelos efeitos entorpecentes da cachaça. Ao seu lado, em situação parecida, Chanyeol estava divagando com o melhor amigo em um tom que denunciava que ambos não se encontravam no perfeito juízo (ou perto dele, porque nem sóbrios compartilhavam disso). Jongdae tinha ido ao banheiro.

— O que deveria ser isso? — Sehun apontou torto para um pote transparente cheio de papel cor de rosa cortado em formato de corações.

Chanyeol, de bochechas rosadas e o cabelo apontando para todos os lados, riu por motivo nenhum.

— Letras — falou com força de vontade. — De nomes. — Sehun o olhou com aquele brilho nos olhos esperando pelo restante da explicação. — São iniciais de pretendentes — disse mole. — Primeiro, a gente ia pedir pela bênção da deusa de mãos dadas e chamando o nome dela. Depois disso, você ia tirar um coraçãozinho do pote com a inicial do seu pretendente e a gente ia queimar o papel junto com as outras coisas pra você beber as cinzas no final.

Sehun arregalou os olhos na última parte ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol franziu o cenho e depois riu.

— Isso aí é de um outro ritual, desculpa — gargalhou bobo. — Jogar no vento, tá? Jogar as cinzas ao vento. Depois o banho de pétalas de rosas abençoadas pelo luar da lua cheia.

— Mas hoje não tem vento — o mais novo observou infantilmente, seus olhos fixos na janela fechada do apartamento.

— Improviso, óbvio. Temos um ventilador. — Chanyeol mostrou a televisão, porque não fazia ideia do que estava vendo. — E temos sua sacada.

— Ah! — fez animado, conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio do amigo. — Vamos fazer agora!

A partir disso, as memórias de Sehun eram um quadro confuso de cenas e acontecimentos que não combinavam. Lembrava-se dos risos. Das luzes apagas. O círculo de velas pretas acesas e de sentar no meio da rodinha (ou tentar, porque queria deitar e dormir por um milhão de anos). Lembrava-se dele e de Chanyeol de mãos dadas chamando por uma deusa, da voz de Jongdae dizendo algo sobre maluquice, depois aquele diálogo que rendeu mais risos ao tirar um coração cor de rosa do pote, a letra inicial do seu pretendente escrita de um jeito bonitinho.

— É um _ésse_ — leu o papel, os olhos franzidos.

— Não, não — Jongdae se meteu mostrando-se o mais sóbrio dos três. — É um _bê_.

— Você conhece alguém que o nome comece com o _bê_?

Sehun pensou e negou. Chanyeol se colocou a pensar, mas Jongdae não deu tempo.

— _Bê_ de Belzebu.

Teve um silêncio. Os três de olharam. E Sehun começou a rir primeiro ao ponto da barriga doer, deitando-se no meio do círculo de velas bailando.

Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro.

Quando ele acordou, a sala estava pegando fogo e tudo se tornou um cenário de um filme de terror num passe de mágica.

*

Advertência: _o ritual é perigoso. Tenha cuidado e não faça brincando para que nada dê errado e você se machuque mais do que já está no coração._

*

Sehun teve aulas importantes em sua vida. Pelo menos na época que estava na escola. Mas não se lembrava da metade. Especialmente aquela lição que teve com os bombeiros que foram ao colégio passar pequenos conhecimentos para situações de emergência. Sehun até chegou a ganhar o concurso de melhor redação que o Corpo de Bombeiros fez no final do ano. Passou o dia todo no esquadrão dos heróis sem capa e desceu pelo famoso cano com a maior alegria do mundo. Mas, ainda assim, não se lembrava do que tinha aprendido com eles, do que eles fizeram questão de falar várias e várias vezes.

O que era mesmo? O que eles tinham dito pra fazer quando algo começava a queimar? Deveria correr? Deveria jogar algo? O que diabos precisava fazer naquele momento, inferno? Isso foi o que Sehun pensou quando acordou de um sonho ruim em que não conseguia respirar.

Ao abrir os olhos num sobressalto, viu o cenário da sua sala. O carpete antigo tinha uma mancha de fogo que crepitava preguiçosa, se espalhando devagar sobre a caixa cheia dos objetos dos seus relacionamentos passados; o fogo deveria ser fruto provável de uma vela que tinha tombado no pano velho. Ao lado, Chanyeol ressonava baixinho agarrado a Jongdae. Se não tivesse acordado, os três morreriam dormindo.

Primeiro, ficou olhando para aquilo durante um minuto. Depois, a ficha caiu e ele começou a pensar no que deveria fazer, tentando acessar suas memórias antigas sobre como apagar o fogo. Nada. Então, sua primeira reação foi chamar os amigos e seu segundo passo foi um instinto simples que seus pensamentos perdidos o levaram a se movimentar automaticamente — jogou água pra apagar o fogo. Porque água apaga o fogo, certo? Certo, com toda a certeza; lembrava-se dos bombeiros dizendo algo a respeito. Mas isso só funcionava quando se jogava água _de verdade_ no fogo. Não a garrafinha caída no sofá cheia de um líquido branco que se supõe ser água.

Aquilo não era água. E Sehun descobriu tarde demais, depois que havia jogado no fogo.

Era vodca, a porcaria da bebida que escondia no armário da cozinha para momentos que ficava triste e só sabia encher a cara. Tinha pego mais cedo para dividir com Chanyeol quando não havia mais cerveja pra beber. E foi a porcaria da vodca a culpada por levar a sua casa a um digno cenário de filme de terror rapidamente, transformando o fogo maior e mais faminto por queimar.

Jongdae correu tentar abrir a porta que Sehun tinha pedido para o síndico consertar fazia um século, como tudo naquele apartamento velho (os _sprinklers_ eram uma dessas coisas e o extintor de incêndio não passava de uma lenda urbana). Chanyeol, com aqueles dois metros de altura e pose de macho de academia, murchou por completo e estava mais parecendo uma criança desesperada sem o colo da mãe.

E Sehun estava bêbado demais para qualquer pensamento coerente, não depois de fazer tanta burrice. Mas ele se obrigou a fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que salvar seu cachorro gorducho que havia trancado no quarto para fazer aquela droga de ritual, tinha seus cactos, seus amigos que haviam começado a namorar e que possuíam uma vida toda pela frente. Caramba, ele também não podia morrer. Não miseravelmente. Não daquele jeito, queimado pela própria idiotice. O que diriam por aí quando anunciassem que estava morto?

_Jovem faz ritual pra não morrer solteiro e morre queimado pelo fogo do ritual._

Era o cúmulo.

— Pega o Vivi! — gritou para Chanyeol, correndo em direção da porta para tentar abri-la com a manha de quase cinco anos de moradia.

— Eu não consigo abrir a porta do seu quarto! — Chanyeol berrou e Sehun se amaldiçoou por nunca procurar um lugar melhor para morar, ou pelo menos um lugar que as portas fechavam e se recusavam a abrir.

Depois de abrir a porta para que seus amigos saíssem do apartamento e chamassem ajuda, contornou a pira de fogo gigante que havia se tornado o centro da sua sala e correu em direção do seu quarto na tentativa de salvar seu cachorrinho. Mas não conseguia abrir a droga da porta. Era como se estivesse trancada por dentro, como se Vivi tivesse ganhado pernas e passado a chave.

Sehun ia morrer. Não podia sair dali e deixar seu cachorro para trás. A ideia era abominável. Também não conseguia chegar à cozinha com todo aquele fogo pra pegar o martelinho de carne e descer na madeira até quebrar. Então ia morrer, simples desse jeito.

Por isso, fechando os olhos e inalando toda aquela fumaça das labaredas de cor laranja, quase que vermelhas como sangue, Sehun teve certeza de que morreria como sempre imaginou: na companhia do seu cachorro gorducho e dos seus cactos, mas ainda sozinho.

*

Observação: _se o fogo que consumir os objetos de relacionamentos passados for grande (ou se chegar a mudar de cor), significa que você será muito abençoado no amor, encontrando sua alma gêmea._

*

— É um filho da puta, olha só — Chanyeol declarou em alto e bom tom, mostrando o celular de Sehun a Jongdae ao seu lado, que bebia um copo de café quente.

Jongdae teve que colocar o par de óculos para poder enxergar o que dizia na mensagem. E quando conseguiu ler, balançou a cabeça em negativas, pegando o telefone da mão do namorado para espiar o restante da conversa.

— É um falso que só escreve falsidades — disse.

— Continua não sabendo escrever, inclusive — Chanyeol observou. 

— Sempre falei que ele era meio burro. 

— _Bem_ burro — o mais alto corrigiu.

— Ele tem um doutorado. 

— Me pergunto qual a bruxaria que ele fez pra conseguir isso — o Park resmungou.

— Nascer rico, provavelmente — Sehun se meteu na conversa. — A família é dona daquele negócio de soja que passa na televisão, lembra?

— Ah! — Seus dois amigos soltaram em uníssono. — Seu pior ex até agora — Chanyeol acrescentou. — Além de burro, continua feio com esse cabelo que ele insiste em dividir no meio. 

— E falso — Jongdae finalizou.

Deitado na cama do hospital, Sehun riu. 

— Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de ler essas mensagens — sugeriu. — De ler todas as mensagens, na verdade. Poderiam me fazer o favor e desativar meu Facebook e qualquer outra rede social. 

— Temos obrigação moral de ler — Chanyeol respondeu.

— E julgar — Jongdae adicionou.

— Falar mal, você diz. — Sehun se ajeitou na cama para que pudesse olhar os amigos.

— Ser sincero.

Jongdae mal acabou de responder e o celular de Sehun apitou em uma outra notificação; mais uma de tantas outras que chegavam como uma enxurrada nas horas que pareciam uma eternidade deitado naquele leito de hospital, o braço furado com uma agulha gigante mandando antibióticos para o seu sangue.

— Eu queria estar morto, meu Deus do céu — Sehun murmurou, tapando os olhos com o braço que não estava furado com o acesso que mandava soro e remédios para seu sistema sanguíneo. — Será que dá pra morrer de vergonha de um jeito rápido e indolor, pelo menos?

— De acordo com a minha experiência, duvido muito que você consiga — Jongdae respondeu.

— E você quer morrer justamente agora depois de conhecer o bombeiro mais gatinho do mundo? — Chanyeol fez questão de lembrar e Sehun gemeu alto.

— Eu queria morrer justamente agora depois de conhecer o bombeiro mais gatinho do mundo e ele ver a minha bunda de formas tão profundas que nenhum cara chegou a ver.

— Pelo menos estava depilado? — Chanyeol apontou com a cabeça para o traseiro de Sehun.

— Você acha que eu estou em agonia por quê?

Seus amigos riram, mas Sehun queria mesmo era morrer de tanto chorar.

Como podia ser tão azarado, caramba?

Quer dizer, ele não podia dizer isso quando teve tanta sorte em sair com vida do apartamento pegando fogo. Para falar a verdade, Sehun deu muita sorte naquele dia. Se não fosse aquele grupo de bombeiros que tinha terminado de atender a um chamado a algumas quadras dali e que não fossem rápidos depois da ligação desesperada de Jongdae dizendo que o amigo estava dentro do apartamento queimando, Sehun teria se tornado uma pilha de cinzas. Para falar com mais sinceridade ainda, se não fosse por aquele bombeiro que entrou no apartamento mesmo com uma ordem expressa para não entrar e aguardar uma última avaliação de risco do prédio todo por ele não ser uma obra arquitetônica recente, se ele estava muito comprometido, se poderia explodir ou desabar, aí sim que Sehun não passaria de um cadáver carbonizado até os ossos.

Foi graças ao bombeiro corajoso que tanto Sehun quanto seu cachorrinho estavam vivos e que o fogo tinha sido apagado antes de comprometer os outros apartamentos do prédio. Contudo, aquilo tinha gerado uma cena. Ainda que fosse no início da madrugada, o bairro todo saiu pra rua como formigas. Tinha viatura policial parada em frente do prédio, fechando a rua, uma ambulância e até uma jornalista de um canal da televisão apareceu para fazer notícia. Não teve uma pessoa parada no meio da rua no relento da noite que não tenha visto Oh Sehun saindo carregado do prédio nos braços do bombeiro. 

Seus amigos tinham dito que parecia a cena de um filme a forma como o bombeiro o carregou para fora do prédio e de como falou com os socorristas da sua condição. Chanyeol pensou que seu amigo estava morto quando o bombeiro começou a fazer a massagem cardíaca e a respiração boca-boca até ver Sehun abrir os olhos rapidamente e ser encaminhado para o hospital mais próximo. E nota: o bombeiro que o acompanhou.

Sehun, obviamente, não se lembrava de nada. Mas nem precisava também. Chanyeol fazia questão de repetir tudo nos mínimos detalhes um milhão de vezes. E as mensagens que recebia colaboravam muito para isso.

Todo mundo sabia de um rapaz que quase morreu queimado por uma idiotice.

_Rapaz tenta falar com demônio e ateia fogo na própria casa._

_Rapaz faz ritual para falar com forças malignas e coloca fogo na própria casa._

_Jovem solteiro faz ritual satânico para se unir com Satanás._

_Jovem quase mata moradores de um prédio tentando se comunicar com força superior em um ritual._

_Jovem..._ As notícias eram tantas, meu senhor. 

Para mais, Jongdae e Chanyeol tiveram que esclarecer as coisas para a polícia e para o corpo de bombeiros. Sehun também teve de prestar esclarecimentos assim que acordou e estava melhor.

O Oh até recebeu uma visita especial, só que isso foi da pior forma possível. E com a pior pessoa possível. Porque quem o visitou foi bombeiro que o salvou.

Naquele dia, Sehun estava irritado com a forma que seu celular não parava de receber notificações, a grande maioria vindas de um ex ou outro que deveria estar rindo da sua desgraça por trás das palavras falsas de preocupação ou _se precisar de alguma coisa, só me ligar_ ou _quer que eu vá aí?_ ou _posso te visitar, Sehun?_ Sehun queria mais é que todos se fodessem. Estava com dor pelas queimaduras não tão graves que sofreu e pela concussão que teve ao, segundo Jongdae e Chanyeol contando, insistir para que o bombeiro tirasse seu cachorro do quarto, o que rendeu a Sehun uma concussão ao cair no chão pela parada cardíaca que o acometeu depois que viu Vivi nos braços do bombeiro. 

Então, irritado pelo celular que fazia barulho toda hora, achou melhor desligá-lo. Acontecia que o celular estava no criado ao lado do leito e Sehun foi pegá-lo, mas acabou derrubando no chão pela falta de coordenação motora.

A cena foi simples: ele saiu da cama, se abaixou pra pegar e o bombeiro, que Sehun mal sabia ser tão bonito daquele jeito, chegou. Sehun estava de quatro no chão, com aquela camisola hospitalar que não escondia coisa alguma. Não era preciso lembrar que estava nu em pelo por baixo.

Sehun queria morrer desesperadamente porque o cara mais bonito do mundo e responsável por seu cachorro e por ele mesmo estar vivo naquele momento tinha visto o profundo do seu traseiro e ainda se desculpado por aquilo depois de ajudar Sehun a se levantar do chão. Faltava mais o que para fechar o circo que era a sua existência?

— Oi — o bombeiro murmurou assim que Sehun estava de volta na cama, enrolado nas cobertas de tanta vergonha. — Queria ver se você está bem.

_Bem morto de vergonha, só se for isso_ , Sehun pensou. 

— Estou, sim — disse baixinho de volta. — Graças a você.

O bombeiro sorriu largo, tirando um pouco do ar dos pulmões de Sehun.

— Te salvar foi um prazer.

Sehun baixou os olhos para o próprio colo, sorrindo.

— Obrigado mesmo.

— Não foi nada — respondeu doce, como se entrar num apartamento em chamas fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

— Foi, sim — Sehun se viu dizendo por impulso. — Você entrou no apartamento pegando fogo e me salvou. Salvou meu cachorrinho e ele é uma das coisas mais importantes na minha vida — falou com a voz emocionada. — Não sei nem como te agradecer.

— Eu poderia dar algumas sugestões de agradecimento, mas acho que uma delas nós já colocamos em prática. Mesmo que seja um boca-boca. — O bombeiro piscou e Sehun se viu queimando. — Mas falando sério, é o meu trabalho e eu fico feliz fazendo o meu trabalho, principalmente para salvar rapazes como você.

— Um rapaz idiota, certo? — tentou fazer graça e o bombeiro negou prontamente.

— Na verdade, bonito — disse gentilmente, abrindo um sorriso de canto que desarmou todas as estruturas frágeis de Oh Sehun. — Demais. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um instante e Sehun desviou o olhar primeiro, enquanto o bombeiro pigarreou e retomou o assunto.

— Então — começou —, estavam fazendo um ritual satânico?

À menção daquilo, Sehun fechou os olhos, sentindo todas as emoções referentes àquele dia, especialmente o constrangimento da sua inteligência, retornando de uma vez só.

— Não exatamente — sussurrou, querendo se enfiar dentro de um buraco na terra. — Eu não me lembro muito bem — Sehun falou ao bombeiro, este que vestia o uniforme simples do dia a dia, diferente daquela roupa pesada que aguentava altas temperaturas; era uma camisa justa no peitoral e nos braços, aqueles braços que carregaram Sehun como se fosse um bebê, e a calça azul-marinho apertada nas coxas. Ele tinha o cabelo preto levemente despenteado e olhava para Sehun de uma forma desconcertante, não por causa do fato de que havia terminado de ver o cu alheio, mas de um jeito que deixava Sehun com as bochechas quentes não por estar morto de vergonha. — Deveria ser um ritual normal, sem invocar inferno nenhum. Apenas pedir a benção de uma deusa. — O bombeiro arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela parte.

— Numa sexta-feira treze?

— Juro que não é satânico — Sehun garantiu.

— Numa noite de lua cheia?

— A lua cheia era um ingrediente para o ritual.

— Igual as treze velas pretas?

— Não dizia nada sobre a cor — justificou. — Usamos as que tinham sobrado de uma festinha.

— Uma festinha da convocação do mal?

Sehun riu soprado. 

— De qualquer forma, eu e meus amigos bebemos no meio da coisa toda e eu dormi um pouco depois — prosseguiu contando. — Quando acordei, tinha fogo no carpete, uma vela preta tinha caído e eu fiz uma bobagem pensando que era certo.

— Você jogou vodca no fogo — falou.

Sehun assentiu envergonhado.

— Pensei que era água.

O bombeiro concordou, balando a cabeça.

— O ritual era pra quê?

O Oh mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

— Minha vida amorosa — sussurrou. — Não tenho muita sorte com isso — disse em seguida, bem baixinho. — Mas não pense que eu sou um desses lunáticos que bebe sangue de gente, espeta bonecos, invoca o senhor do inferno e desenha pentagramas no meio da madrugada entoando uma música em latim ou em qualquer outra língua esquisita como dizem as notícias. Mesmo que o prédio onde eu more— parou repentinamente —, onde eu _morava_ — corrigiu, sabendo que teria que ir atrás de um outro lar — dê a entender outra coisa.

— Lugarzinho um pouco assustador, não?

— Não viu em dias de apagão ou tempestade. — Sehun riu. — É sempre Halloween morando nele. — Riram. — Mas de verdade, por favor — pediu. — Não sou assim.

— Só quando bebe.

— Um pouquinho.

Sehun soltou um risinho, que o outro acompanhou.

— E acha que o ritual funciona? — o bombeiro indagou. — Porque posso querer tentar também.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça rapidamente, sorrindo.

— Não recomendo. Quer dizer, não recomendo fazer quando estiver bêbado ou quando estiver sóbrio. Não recomendo em nenhuma situação — respondeu. — Mas acho que você não precisa disso. — Sehun acabou por deixar seus olhos vagarem de cima a baixo no físico alheio e o bombeiro pareceu gostar daquilo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Por que acha isso?

_Porque você é a pessoa mais linda desse mundo?_ , pensou, fechando bem os lábios para não soltar nada.

Sehun, contudo, foi salvo pelo congo, já que o celular do bombeiro tocou e deveria ser sério pelo modo como seu sorriso sumiu e deu lugar a um rosto sério ao atender, terminando a ligação com um _sim, senhor_.

— Preciso ir — falou e seu tom de voz parecia chateado, como se quisesse ficar mais.

— Trabalho?

— Trabalho.

— Vai salvar mais rapazes bonitos, não é? Tome cuidado — resolveu brincar.

— Na verdade, vou preencher uma papelada. Burocracia de todo dia — contou com uma careta. — Mas se você decidir fazer outro ritual, não satânico dessa vez, vai ser um prazer te salvar de novo. Vou ficar ainda mais feliz se você ficar acordado pra parte do beijo.

Sehun ficou grato pelo bombeiro ter se levantado naquele instante para ir até à porta do quarto do hospital, não vendo o sorriso ridículo no seu rosto.

— Obrigado pela visita — Sehun agradeceu, recebendo um sorriso de volta. — Obrigado mesmo.

— Por nada, Sehun.

Ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios alheios fez com que uma sensação gostosa se agitasse no seu estômago. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém além dos seus amigos ou o pessoal do trabalho diziam seu nome daquela forma tão carinhosa.

Além de que, num estalo, Sehun se deu conta de que não sabia o nome do bombeiro responsável por estar vivo.

— Como é seu nome?! — perguntou quase gritando, o bombeiro já um passo fora do quarto.

O outro rapaz parou, virou-se lento, passando a mão pelo cabelo no ato. Então, sorrindo fácil ( _como alguém pode ficar tão mais bonito sorrindo?_ , Sehun pensou naquele momento), disse seu nome como se fosse um encantamento mágico que fez Sehun ficar feliz por dias a fio e por todos os outros que viriam.

— Meu nome é Baekhyun — falou. — Byun Baekhyun.

*

Curiosidade: _você sabia que número de velas significa as treze vezes que você e sua alma gêmea já se encontraram sem ao menos saber?_

*

A ideia era ridícula e Sehun já estava se arrependendo disso quando se olhou no espelho. Bateu um pouco de insegurança misturada com vergonha. Mas era Halloween, poxa, e tinha mandado Vivi para ficar com Chanyeol e Jongdae. Não podia voltar atrás logo agora que tudo estava pronto. Respirou fundo, uma de tantas vezes que já tinha feito e caminhou em direção à sala, sentando-se no sofá.

Essa hora sempre deixava Sehun apreensivo. Havia uma agonia no estômago da porta nunca se abrir ou de receber uma ligação horrível dizendo palavras horríveis que o fariam querer desaparecer do mundo. Às vezes, em momentos de alta loucura, Sehun pensava que talvez aquilo não passasse de um sonho, que ele, na verdade, estava deitado numa cama em coma depois de quase morrer na droga do ritual. O pior nem era essa parte, porque ele podia acordar um dia, certo? Mas e se ele nunca acordasse? E se estivesse morto, no entanto, e tudo não passasse de uma ilusão pós-morte que acabaria num piscar de olhos quando a pessoa responsável por aqueles que morriam se desse conta de que Sehun estava se divertindo mais do que deveria?

Um monte de pensamentos bobos e de teorias insanas passavam pela cabeça de Sehun enquanto esperava. Mas sumiam quando ele ouvia o barulho da tranca eletrônica do apartamento e assistia a porta se abrir, vendo que, _sim!, meu deus do céu_ , aquilo era real e verdadeiro. Afinal, dois anos juntos e muitas lembranças criadas eram muito tempo.

— Oi — Baekhyun disse assim que abriu a porta, alargando o sorriso ao ver Sehun no sofá. — Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

O apartamento em si era uma denúncia óbvia das claras intenções de Sehun. Luz baixa, velas espalhadas pelos cantos, pétalas de rosa no chão e uma musiquinha de fundo gostosa o bastante para se fazer certas coisinhas a dois no meio da noite. 

Sua fantasia, uma versão bem mais sensual do que o esperado, fizeram Baekhyun alargar o sorriso.

— Você é o bombeiro mais bonito desse mundo, amor — Baekhyun sussurrou rouco, pegando na cintura do, Sehun adorava repetir essa palavra várias e várias vezes, namorado.

— O que uma camisa não faz? — devolveu no mesmo tom, aproveitando-se para beijar o cantinho da boca de Baekhyun.

— O que a _falta_ de uma camisa não faz — Baekhyun corrigiu, tocando com as pontas dos dedos o torso nu do namorado. — O que significa tudo isso, uh? — Sua cabeça balançou sutilmente para o restante do apartamento, o modo como ele estava enfeitado, mas sem tirar os olhos de Sehun.

— O que você acha?

— Parece que alguém quer brincar de ritual.

Sehun sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, lembrando-se de que havia sido um ritual a uni-los alguns anos atrás e que tinha sido exatamente ele o pretexto para que começassem a sair quando Sehun percebeu que Baekhyun estava muito a fim depois de visitá-lo todos os dias em que esteve internado no hospital. Ficou com medo de se machucar mais uma vez, de terminar com aquela mesma ideia de que morreria sozinho, mas Baekhyun o inspirava a se arriscar, então deu o primeiro passo fazendo o convite casual.

— Hoje é dia de lua cheia, bom para um ritual — Sehun disse naquele dia. — Será que você não gostaria de, sei lá, me ajudar? No caso de eu acabar colocando fogo em tudo?

Baekhyun estava com as mãos no bolso do jeans, fitando o mais alto, e entendeu o que Sehun queria dizer.

— Espero que não seja nada satânico.

— Juro que não é.

— Mas isso significa que não vai ter perigo algum.

— Isso é ruim?

— Bom, um pouco — Baekhyun falou, o rosto numa máscara de pesar. — Porque assim não vou ter pretexto pra te beijar.

As bochechas de Sehun arderam e ele arrematou com algo que fez Baekhyun dar o segundo passo ali mesmo, colaborando para que estivessem juntos há dois anos e por muitos mais.

— Você não precisa de desculpas pra me beijar.

E Baekhyun nunca precisaria. Por isso, vendo o namorado naquela fantasia atraente de bombeiro, o beijou ali mesmo na sala, de língua e de todo coração, dando início à noite a dois e que provavelmente terminaria com um pedido de joelhos junto da caixinha de veludo que estava escondida no guarda-roupa fazia meses, o pretexto perfeito para que estivessem juntos pelo resto da vida.

(A caminho do quarto, Baekhyun e Sehun apagaram todas as velas do apartamento. Não queriam mexer com nenhuma força satânica no dia de lua cheia quando queriam brincar com fogo sem o perigo de se queimar.)


End file.
